There are known impregnated materials prepared by impregnating woven fabrics or non-woven fabrics with a solution or dispersion of a vinylidene fluoride/hexafluoropropylene copolymer, a vinylidene fluoride/hexafluoropropylene/tetrafluoroethylene copolymer or a tetrafluoroethylene/propylene copolymer. However, materials impregnated with these fluorine-containing elastomeric copolymers are not necessarily excellent in chemical resistance, corrosion resistance and oil resistance, and do not necessarily have good water and oil-repellency.